Batman Beyond:Year 3
by ijedi
Summary: Takes place two years after Terry took Batman's mantle and became 4th Batman. Follows comics storyline, Batman 700 but the majority of Batman Beyond history stays the same.
1. Royal Flash Gang

Chapter 1

Two years have passed from the time when Terry McGuiness became Batman. The boy still remembered how he ran into Wayne's house and took the suit, after which he became next Batman. He thought his major victory so far was when he defeated Blight about a year ago, who before then became a nuisance, creating a number of villains who fought Batman. Now however, his arc nemesis was gone and his son Paxton Powers was a CEO of Wayne Powers. Terry did not like the man but still he seemed less evil than his predecessor and so far this Powers did not act too hostile towards the Batman.

Terry flew above the harbor and saw a group of robbers taking money and jewels from the wealthy people on the cruise ship. He descended carefully from his altitude and with the use of his leg boosters hit a big bulky man dressed in all white with an ace painted on the chest. The man did not speak but proceeded in attacking Terry.

The man was tougher than he looked an all the punched and kicks Batman did to him seemed to have no effect upon the man. The two men continued fighting before the tall man hit Batman really hard and the forces of the push threw the boy away and upon the impact Terry hit the wall wit a lot of force, which really hurt the boy. However as the brute attacked Batman again, the boy used some of the martial arts techniques he learned from his mentor and Damian Wayne, as well as his wife Cassandra Cain who occasionally visited them and his son Bruce Wayne II, now the leader of League of Assassins, who was still a good guy but used his influence to control the assassins so that they would not be running loose and killing others too much.

The "Ace" as Terry names the guy dropped on the ground and Batman run towards the other members of the gang. They were all dressed in white clothing with different letters or numbers on their costumes Terry attacked the younger man and the two briefly fought while exchanging fists and the man soon dropped on the floor as even though he seemed good, Terry was trained by the best of the best- his mentor Damian Wayne, and Cassandra Cain as well as some of their students.

Now, Batman saw only three people standing- two women and a man with one of the women being much younger than the other one. He flew and started fighting them but he had a disadvantage of being outnumbered. Still he though the three of them on par and no side had a clear advantage on who would win it.

Suddenly Batman saw that the younger man took one of the traveler's and put a knife to his neck. "If you continue to fight us, he will die" Terry dropped his Batarangs and before he could do anything a powerful man, whom he had defeated a few moments ago hit him hard, Batman then flew to a side of the ship in the process loosing his mask, which fell on the floor next to him as the boy hit one girl and knocked her off her feet.

As Terry looked around terrified on what had occurred, he realized that the gang had left and he was now lying on the floor without his mask next to a girl. He tried to look away but the person seemed to recognize him.

"Terry? What the hell was that? Why did you lie to me all that time?" Terry's brain just comprehended exactly who the person was and looked horrified

"Dana, I can explain!" He tried to reason with his girlfriend, who did not seem to care.

"Forget it Ter, we are a history. Don't worry I will not tell who you are but we are no longer dating" with that the girl left unmasked Batman, who quickly put his mask on and flew away to think about his loss and to try to move on. He decided to go to a bar and spend time there where he usually spent time with Dana.

As Terry walked in the bar, he remembered the places where he used to sit and dance with Dana. Most of his memories of that bar were that of Dana and he did not want to think about that right now. After he saw his former girlfriend dancing with another guy, that was the final spark for Terry's young brain and the man exited the bar to get fresh air as well as away from painful memories.

As Terry stood at the bridge and thought about different things, a girl dressed in black and purple came to him. "Hello my name is Melanie Walker. I saw you exited the bar and decided to talk to you"

"Do you have anybody else to talk to? Any friends?"

"No, I am new here and my family just moved in to here. I don't know anybody and decided to talk to you." The two young people continued talking and Terry and ended their conversation with a kiss.

"Where shall I see you next?" asked Terry

"Why don't we meet here tomorrow as well at midnight." Terry agreed and the young couple went into separate directions.

A/N

This is set in "Cannon" Universe or "New Earth: Comics" Universe where Terry is mentored by Damian. Besides that there are no changes in Batman Beyond timeline except Damian is not Terry's father. this Fanfiction deals strongly with Royal Flash Gang arc but the three episodes from the Batman Beyond Cartoon will not be 100% followed, plus therewill be changes as well.


	2. Damian's former sidekick

Chapter 2

After a difficult night Terry McGuiness, or new Batman flew towards his apartment where he would rest for the night. He was happy that he found a nice girl he could talk to; it seemed that they had a mutual affection. Damian already released Terry from nightly patrol and the boy flew home.

As the Batman approached his apartment, he flew to his window and tried to open it. However, it was locked, as it seemed that his mother Mary McGuiness had locked the door for extra protection. The rain did not help as the window was slippery and Terry almost fell a couple of times of the window before he used a pick from his suit to carefully open the window.

As the blasted square piece of glass had opened with the use of Terry's gadgets, the boy took of his mask and proceeded towards his bed to change into his home clothing. However, the door into his room had opened and suddenly the room got brighter as the lights got switched on and Terry saw his mother standing there with a bat.

"Who is here?" Mary McGuiness looked at the man who stood in front of her not believing her eyes.

"Mom, I can explain. Please do not wake up Matt" Terry tried to reason with his mother but was furious.

"You did not tell me you were Batman! We need to talk. And don't worry, your little brother is at a camping trip with his class and he wont see you here tonight." The two sat on Terry's bed and the boy started talking.

"Well, I became Batman about two years ago when dad was murdered. I thought that Jokerz killed him and then encountered them, they drove me to Wayne manor where some old fossil fought and defeated them with a cane and drove them away. Then, I helped the men get in the house and gave him sleeping medicine after which I accidently found the suit and became Batman to avenge my father's death. I then learned that Powers was responsible for his death and after confronting him turned him into Blight, the radiation man. After that I was hired by Wayne and as you know did errands for him but my main job was being Batman. Are you mad mom?" Terry was confused as he saw his mother smiling and the boy sensed that his mother was proud of him although she was still sad.

"You remind me of a couple of very good and determined people Terry. I did not know them all personally but one I knew very well. His name was Damian Wayne. Once, when he was on a mission fighting some criminals in Gotham as well as second Two-Face, his battle came to my house and in the midst Dick Grayson, his former mentor and my father was killed. My mother thought that he killed Dick on purpose and became his enemy. That night when I was ten Damian took me in and I became the next batgirl. I was fighting crime for about twenty years before I met your father and then I retired from fighting and settled down. The rest you know"

"Wait, you are former batgirl? That's so shway! Did you know what I did for Wayne?"

"I had a number of guesses although I still needed evidence and you always eluded me and I could not see you as Batman here. "

"So can I continue being Batman mom?"

"This is your choice son and whatever you chose I would be proud of you. But I will do one thing first"

"What is it?" Terry wondered. He had a number of things floating in his mind with the worst being to receive spanking for lying.

"I will kick Damian's butt for endangering my son's life," the two laughed and Terry hugged his mother. The pair then exited the apartment and took a taxi to Wayne Manor so that Mary McGuiness could talk to Bruce.

After an hour of driving, the driver stopped the car and Terry paid the fair. The taxi then left and the two proceeded to the gates, where Terry typed the code. As they opened the gates, Terry's eyes met with Ace. The dog came towards Mary and with its nose smelled who was in front of him and after a minute he relaxed and laid on the ground. "It seems that you smell like me and he knows me" He petted the dog on the head and the two soon entered the cave after a brief walk through the house and its Grandfather's clock.

"Terry, how have you been? I have been helping" Max stopped talking as she saw another person next to Terry.

"Hello I am Mary McGuiness. Don't worry Maxine Gibson I know what my son does during the night and" she looked at Max who sat at the chair next to many computers "Oracle I presume?"

Max's jaw dropped. "Hello again, Batgirl" said Damian as he slowly walked to his former student.

A/N

Mary McGuiness is Mary Grayson, daughter of Dick and Barbara. This chapter gives an insight on why Barbara is not found of Damian as she stated in Batman 666 I think that he killed a close friend and I used that to adjust to this continuity. Mary was the Batgirl after Stephanie Brown and she worked together with Damian. Max works as an Oracle in this story for over a year now- this happened before this story takes place.


End file.
